


Temptation Accomplished!

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: A conversation about celestial and demonic duties post-Apocalypse-That-Wasn't leads Crowley to try and tempt Aziraphale into sex, just to prove he can do it.Spoiler alert! He totally succeeds.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 398





	Temptation Accomplished!

“So as I was saying,” continued Aziraphale, pausing momentarily to suss out exactly where to slot the book he was holding in his hand by peering at the shelves in front of him. “Angels are supposed to do good deeds. And this is not at all contingent on whether they’ve been ordered to do so by management. Just because I’m no longer employed by Heaven, does not mean I’ll simply drop my obligation to improve the well being of all humankind.”

Crowely, who was lounging nearby, let out a sarcastic huff of air, stretching one long arm out to the coffee table to grab his glass of wine. “Is that so?” he asked lazily. 

“Yes, of course Crowley! Angels are angels regardless of the circumstances.”

“What about when they team up with demons to directly oppose the will of their superiors by striving to stop the long foretold apocalypse?” he said, bringing the wine to his lips to take a small gulp, casting yellow eyes at Aziraphale over the brim of his glass. 

“Well, that was a special circumstance,” Aziraphale felt a little put out as he bent down to pick up the next book from the cardboard box at his feet and gazed up at the shelves towering above his head. “Desperate times and all that.”

“And what about The Arrangement, eh angel? You weren’t being all that celestial by helping me commit temptations all those centuries.”

“Well,” Aziraphale paused, frowning for a second before speaking again. “Well, that was my way of helping out a friend.”  
  


“A _friend_ you called your ‘adversary’ and ‘foul fiend’ every other decade. A _friend_ you said you didn’t even like, if memory serves.” 

“Crowley, please. You know I feel just horrid about those things I said to you. I was very upset at the time. Regardless, our little _arrangement_ was merely a coping mechanism. We were both lonely and bored and working far too diligently at something completely unnecessary.”

“So doing miraculous good deeds is unnecessary. I see how it is…”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale put the book in his hand down on the shelf in front of him and glared at Crowley, hands on his hips, mouth grim. “You’re being purposefully obtuse.” 

“Well if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black angel, I don’t know what is.” Crowley, still languidly stretched across far too much of Aziraphale’s antique sofa shot a wry glance at his companion. “You, pretending that our Arrangement was some lark we both engaged in out of boredom and not an absolute slight against god and a _very_ unangelic thing to do is also being, as you put it... _obtuse._ ”

Aziraphale, rather than continuing to plead his case, realized he’d dug himself in over his head and relented. “Fine. So it wasn’t particularly angelic of me to help you out. But now that armageddon has been averted and we’re free to do as we please, it’s only right that I continue to commit miraculous acts. It’s my duty as an angel, and I _shan’t_ shirk my duties.”

“Well, I for one plan on doing a lot of shirking,” Crowley replied, stretching in a way that shouldn’t (and wasn’t) anatomically possible for a human to accomplish. He groaned loudly and then settled back against the brocade pillows of Aziraphale’s ninety year old sofa, sighing contentedly. 

Aziraphale’s curiosity was piqued. “You mean you won’t be galavanting about, committing temptations?” He asked, bending to fetch another book and peering at the spine. “I thought for sure you’d keep it up. Isn’t it in your nature to do evil?”

“Nope,” Crowley replied, “too much work. I plan on sitting around, drinking wine, perhaps having a nap or two and doing not much of anything from here on out.”

“Well,” remarked Aziraphale, feeling a little saucy in the wake of Crowley’s criticisms of his angelic work ethic. “That makes sense, what with you being _you_ and all.”

Crowley, quite satisfyingly took the bait. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, his tone growing petulant as he hiked himself up onto one elbow to glare at Aziraphale from the sofa. 

“What I _mean_ my dear, is that you never were all that good at temptations,” Aziraphale said, and smiled inwardly as Crowley started to splutter in indignation. 

“Pffft! I was... _am_ excellent at temptations!” Crowley was sitting up fully now, glaring at Aziraphale and gesticulating with his wine glass. “I’m _the_ top, number one producer of evil deeds for my _entire_ division downstairs! I’ve tempted nuns to orgies! I’ve tempted Rabbis to eat bacon! I’ve… I’ve tempted Buddhist monks into purchasing very expensive flat screen televisions! I am the king of temptations!”

“Yes, yes my dear. I’m sure you’re quite effective. The fact that your temptations don’t really work on _me_ is probably the only reason I can’t see how effective you’ve been. I’m sure others feel differently.” Aziraphale, really getting into the swing of prodding Crowley, made sure his tone was light and unconcerned as he found a home for his new first edition of _Twelfth Night_ among the other Shakespearian plays on a shelf a few feet away from the sofa. 

“Don’t wo-, don’t...work? My temptations do _so_ work on you!” Crowley was in full on outrage mode. His face was all pink and his mouth was hanging open in shocked outrage. Aziraphale carefully kept his own facial features calm and neutral. 

“Angel,” Crowley continued, “I tempted you into being friends with me! I tempted you into the Arrangement! I tempted you into averting the bloody apocalypse! How can you say my temptations _don’t work on you_?!”

“Oh Crowley dear, I’m so sorry to say, but none of that was down to you tempting me to do anything. We are friends because you kept popping up and chatting with me, and I realized that I enjoyed your company. You didn’t _tempt_ me into the Arrangement. I simply grew tired of doing all that unnecessary work and decided to help you out because I love humanity as much as you do. You can’t tempt someone into something they already want.” 

“Yes you can,” muttered Crowley, “in fact, it’s best if they _do_ sort of want to do the thing, but they know they _shouldn’t_ . That’s the most satisfying type of temptation. Tempting people to do things they _don’t_ want to do at all… well, that’s more just coercion isn’t it?”

Aziraphale had to admit that Crowley had a point. “Well, yes, I suppose I agree. But still. I _wanted_ to be your friend and so I became your friend. I _wanted_ to enter into the Arrangement and so I decided of my own free will to help you out. And we both know that I very much wanted to avert the apocalypse. I just lacked the courage to defy Heaven.”

“I still maintain that I could tempt you if I wanted to,” Crowley grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Aziraphale had to admit to himself that Crowley had an adorable pout. 

“Could you now?” Aziraphale said, letting just the barest touch of sarcastic disbelief color his tone and watching with satisfaction as Crowley scowled in response. 

“ _Yes_ , I absolutely could. I simply choose not to because it would be too easy.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Aziraphale responded with a click of his tongue as he moved the box a few feet closer to the sofa with his foot. 

“Whatever,” Crowley sighed and resumed his lounging. Aziraphale watched out of the corner of his eye, admiring the long, lean stretch of Crowley’s arms and legs, splayed out across the sofa. As if he owned it. As if everything he chose to drape himself over was his and his alone. Silly demon. Silly, sexy demon.

“Is it warm in here?” Crowley asked, sounding grumpy as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the far arm of the sofa. 

“No warmer than usual,” Aziraphale replied, trying to focus on the book in hands and not on Crowley’s long torso, suddenly and pleasingly revealed by the removal of his jacket. 

“I’m burning up. Must be something wrong with your thermostat,” Crowley muttered, and then he undid three more buttons on his silk shirt and let it fall open a bit, revealing a few more inches of pale throat and the top of his chest. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the heat in here,” Aziraphale said, irritated. Partially because Crowley’s complaining often got on his nerves, but also because he didn’t like what the sight of four more inches of the demon’s neck and upper chest was doing to his insides. “You’ve simply had too much wine.” He added, struggling to keep his eyes on the task at hand and off the bob of Crowley’s adam’s apple moving up and down in the demon’s swan-like neck as he swallowed. 

“Humph. Whatever you say angel.” Crowley said, stretching again, but this time, putting a bit of extra hip movement into it, so that it appeared, (if one were of the mind to think such a thing, which Aziraphale was most certainly _not_ ) as if he were thrusting his pelvis forward in a very suggestive manner. Aziraphale found his eyes locked to the demon’s hips, which were (of course) encased in ludicrously tight trousers. 

“Must you writhe about like that on my sofa? It’s indecent,” Aziraphale remarked with a sniff. 

“It’s just how I’m built angel. I used to be a snake you know. Writhing sort of comes with the territory.” Having said that, he arched his back a bit and gave another tantalizing roll of his hips. “Ugh. Why’s it so bloody _hot_ in here? I'm taking my shirt off. You don’t mind do you?” As he said this, Crowley swiftly started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. 

“Do as you wish. I think the temperature is quite comfortable. But if you think it’s too stuffy, perhaps I can execute a minor miracle and-”

“Don’t put yourself through the trouble angel. I’ll be fine. Just need to get this shirt off, and maybe my trousers too. We’re friends. You don’t mind me hanging about in my pants do you?”

Aziraphale gulped loudly. “No, I don’t mind.” he said, in what was probably one of the largest understatements of his very long life. 

“I mean, we used to hang about naked together back in Rome din’t we?” Crowley had completely removed his shirt at this point and was working on peeling off his trousers. They were so tight they looked practically painted on, so it was quite a task. “In the baths remember? All the blokes were naked around each other back then. Not like now. Can’t have your stuff hanging out around other blokes these days, might get you punched in the face.” As Crowley spoke, he peeled his trousers down his long, muscular thighs, then sat up and leaned over so he could unlace his boots in order to kick them off completely. 

Aziraphale was swiftly losing the battle to keep his attention on shelving his box of new first editions. He kept flicking his eyes over to check on Crowley’s progress as the demon slowly removed the rest of his clothing. Soon, he was dressed only in a pair of tight, black boxer briefs that hugged the tops of his thighs and left nothing at all to the imagination. Aziraphale could see Crowley’s human effort, a soft bulge at his crotch, like a bundle of dough under a cloth, left to rise on a baker’s counter. _Oh dear_. Baking metaphors involving rising and thickening were probably not appropriate at the moment.

“There. That’s better,” Crowley said with a deep, cleansing sigh, as he leaned back on the sofa, long, silky looking arms and legs spread in every which direction. He rolled over onto his stomach and hung his arm and head off the side of the sofa. “Mmmmm,” he hummed, and thrust his hips gently down into the cushions beneath him, causing his arse muscles to flex beneath the thin fabric of his pants. “Having less clothes on always makes me a bit randy. How about you angel?”

“I’ve no clue what you’re talking about,” Azirpahale ripped his eyes away from the undulating movement of Crowley’s firm backside and forced himself to look at the book in his hands. A first edition, 1972 copy of _The Joy Of Sex_ looked back up at him and he groaned inwardly. 

He wanted Crowley. Always had. But he was an _angel_ , and lusting after a demon, especially one he had sworn to thwart at every turn, simply was not allowed. And so, he’d kept his thoughts about Crowley’s desirability carefully hidden for a _very_ long time. Crowley was walking sex on a normal day, but having the demon, mostly naked and writhing suggestively against the throw pillows on the angel’s sofa was testing Aziraphale’s resolve.

“Of course you do!” Crowley had rolled onto his side, propping his head up on the heel of his hand and stroking his stomach with his other hand in lazy circles with long, elegant fingers. “These human corporations have skins that are virtually packed with nerve endings. When we wear clothing all day, our skin gets accustomed to the feel of shirts and trousers and jackets and such and we sort of forget this fact. But when we take the clothes off…” he paused for a moment, seeming to luxuriate in the feel of his hand on his own stomach in a way that Aziraphale found highly inappropriate, yet incredibly fascinating… “our skin gets a chance to _feel_ everything. The softness of this blanket. The gentle brush of air from the window…” He paused again, sliding his hand closer to the waistband of his pants. “A lover’s touch...”

“Crowley! You’re being ridiculous!” Aziraphale yelped, turning away from the demon and putting _The Joy Of Sex_ away in it’s appropriate spot in the sex and romance section, a few feet away from the sofa where Crowley was currently behaving like a randy pin up girl. “And don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing right now,” he added, trying his best to sound disapproving. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Crowley asked, all innocence. 

“You’re trying to _tempt_ me.” Aziraphale spat out, keeping his eyes resolutely trained on the box of books and off of Crowley’s copper haired, long limbed body on the sofa. It wasn’t an easy task. 

“Am I?”

“Of course you are! I’m not an idiot Crowley. And, for the record, it’s not working.”

“It’s not?” Crowley didn’t sound put out at all. In fact, he sounded… gruff and gravelly and very ...sexual.

“No! It’s _not_. Angels don’t get... lustful for demons. It simply isn’t done. You’d have better luck trying to tempt me to steal from the poor box at the local church. We’re just not built for that sort of thing.” 

He was lying of course. His effort had perked up the second Crowley had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and now, what with all the hastily stolen glances at the demon’s gorgeous body, Aziraphale’s cock was fully hard and throbbing against his belly under the confines of his trousers. A fact he was hiding from Crowley by keeping his back to the demon, under the guise of finding a new home for the next book. 

“Well,” Crowley drawled. “If it’s not working, then you won’t mind if I try a bit… harder.” 

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder in time to see Crowley unfolding himself to a standing position and begin to saunter over. He turned back hastily to the shelves and pretended as if the sexiest creature he’d ever seen weren’t swaying over to him wearing what amounted to a very small pair of knickers. “Don’t be silly Crowley. It doesn’t matter what you do, I won’t be drawn in by your demonic tomfoolery.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley’s voice was right behind him all of a sudden, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but jump at the startling sound of him. The demon had a preternatural skill for being sneaky when he wanted to be. “If you’re so sure you’re not tempted, then you won’t mind turning around and facing me, right angel?” 

“Nonsense. I’m busy reshelving these books.”

“Come on angel… if you’re so un-tempted, you should be able to look at me without hiding behind your precious books.” Crowley’s breath brushed hotly against the back of Aziraphale’s neck, making him shiver all down the length of his spine. 

“Fine, if it will shut you up,” Aziraphale swiftly banished his erection with a subtle snap of his fingers as he turned around to look at Crowley. The demon was standing right up against him, inches away from touching him, and their noses almost brushed when Aziraphale turned to face him. Crowley’s eyes were in full snake mode, the yellow irises (which Aziraphale had always secretly found quite lovely) had blown wide to fill out the entirety of the space inside each eye. His face was flushed and his mouth was open and panting gently. He looked very randy indeed, and achingly beautiful. 

Aziraphale felt his cheeks start to burn, and he was certain he’d turned bright pink in the face. Nevertheless, he dared to look down the long, well muscled expanse of Crowley’s bare chest and stomach to where an impressive erection was straining against his black pants. He couldn’t stop the high pitched whimper that escaped the back of his throat at the sight of the demon’s stiff cock outlined by soft, black fabric. It was twitching slightly with the pulse of Crowley’s human heartbeat. 

“There,” he said, a touch breathlessly, but hopefully steadily enough to convince Crowley that he wasn’t burning up inside with the urge to touch the demon. “As you can see, it’s not a problem for me to be close to you. Angels can quite easily resist demon temptations.”

“Oh yeah, sure angel. You’re quite a trooper,” Crowley said sarcastically, letting his eyes roam up and down Aziraphale’s body in a slow, languid way that had Aziraphale’s breath hitch in his chest. “If you’re so good at resisting temptation, would you mind explaining to me why you’ve got that tent in your trousers?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in surprise as he followed Crowley’s gaze down to where his cock, completely hard again, (despite the hasty use of a miracle to calm it only seconds ago), was quite obviously pressing against the front of his trousers. “I-I-didn’t realize…” Aziraphale spluttered, “It must just be a reaction to-”

“To my closeness? I agree.” Crowley grinned wickedly. He kept his eyes glued to Aziraphale’s crotch and ran a pink, forked tongue over his full bottom lip. 

“It’s these h-human c-corporations,” Aziraphale stammered, swiftly covering the front of his trousers with both hands and clearing his throat. "This happens just as often when I’m alone with a nice cup of tea. It’s autonomic… beyond my control.” He knew his explanation lacked a certain oomph, but he had to say _something_. He couldn’t let Crowley see how perfectly his temptation was working. He hated losing arguments to Crowley. Yes, it was true that he dreamed about shagging the demon on a daily basis, but if Crowley were merely joking, if he were playing at seduction in order to prove a point, he’d mock Aziraphale for this relentlessly for the next fifty years, minimum. 

“Well, beyond your control or not, that cock in your trousers certainly seems tempted by my demonic wiles,” Crowley responded with a smirk. “Maybe the two of you should get on the same page, because at least half of you is dying to put that thing somewhere warm and wet.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned softly, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to stay strong and resist Crowley’s temptations for the sake of proving some stupid point. The thought of Crowley putting Aziraphale’s cock anywhere on his person, inside his wicked mouth, or up his tight arse made Aziraphale’s resolve start to melt like butter in the sun. 

“ _Crowley_ ,” he whimpered. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I’m not?” Crowley crooked a perfect eyebrow at Aziraphale and smiled that lopsided smile that always made Aziraphale’s knees weak. “How so?”

“You’re using your body to...to...make _my_ body… react. It’s just human physiology. Just...the way these bodies are built. I have no actual desire to act on it, but you ...ma-manipulating my corporation this way...well...it, it’s just not _fair_.” It was a desperate plea to excuse his throbbing cock and flushed face and the weak, ruined tremor that had unfortunately found its way into his voice. Aziraphale knew he hadn’t a leg to stand on, but still felt the need to try and plead his case. 

“Not fair?” Crowley, the utter bastard reached into his pants and his hand began to move there, back and forth, underneath the thin fabric, leaving it up to Aziraphale’s very active imagination to deduce what he was doing. “I’m just a demon, pleasuring himself in front of his oldest friend,” he said, his hand continuing to move lazily under the waistband of his pants. Aziraphale looked down just in time to see a damp spot bloom at the place where the head of Crowley’s cock pressed against the cloth.

“All this playing with myself has me ever so tired,” the demon said, sighing dramatically as he sank to his knees in front of Aziraphale and Aziraphale gasped involuntarily. “I think I’ll just rest here for a while if you don’t mind. Feel free to walk away if this is making you uncomfortable.” Crowley was looking up at him, yellow eyes mischievous, hand still working at his cock, face and neck flushed and chest heaving gently. 

Aziraphale would rather saw his legs off at the knee than walk away right now, and Crowley must have known it. _Damn him_. “Crowley,” he whispered. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

“I’m not,” Crowley replied, and with that, he pulled his cock out from under the fabric of his pants and offered it up for Aziraphale to see. It was rock hard and dark pink with all the blood filling it up. The head was full and glistening as the demon stroked up and down the shaft, lazily with one, long fingered hand. 

Aziraphale moaned, and his hips jerked forward involuntarily, making Crowley grin up at him. 

“You should take your cock out too,” Crowley said, as if he were suggesting a walk in the park or that Aziraphale open another bottle of wine. “If you do, I have a very eager mouth here that’s just _longing_ to suck on it.”

Aziraphale’s hands were at his zip faster than his mind could stop them and he had his trousers undone and his cock in his hand in record time. All his validations about his human corporation having a mind of it’s own made perfect sense all of a sudden, because he could no more control his behavior at this point, with Crowley, beautiful and stroking himself and kneeling in front of him than he could turn and walk away. He gasped in pleasure as his hand made contact with his own aching cock and he gave himself a few swift tugs while looking down at Crowley’s flushed face. “You evil _fiend,_ ” he gasped, “you horrible, evil, foul _fiend._ ”

Crowley only chuckled in response, then leaned forward, biting his lip. “I’ll suck you.” he said gruffly, his eyes trained on Aziraphale’s cock. “But only if you ask nicely” 

“I’ll do no such thing!” Aziraphale was trying to retain his sense of indignation, but it was difficult when Crowley’s hand looked so very good, moving back and forth on his leaking prick. 

“Mmmm. That’s too bad angel, because I really _really_ want to suck you. Your cock looks so fucking good. So hard and thick. I’d love to feel it pressing against the back of my throat.” He used the fingertips of his free hand to press gently against the base of his neck, right where it met the dip of his sternum. “I’d put it right...here.” he said softly. 

“Oh my,” Aziraphale breathed out, and then sucked a breath back in sharply as Crowley licked his lips again.

“Come on angel,” the demon purred, increasing the speed of his strokes along his own cock just a fraction and letting his mouth fall open gently. “ _Let me suck you._ ” 

“Alright,” Aziraphale whispered, giving in completely under the onslaught of excited tingles currently radiating out from his nether regions as he stroked himself, “Alright, yes. Fine.”

“Not good enough angel,” Crowley somehow found the wherewithal to smirk, even though his pupils were blown wide and dark with lust and his chest was rising and falling sharply as he continued stroking himself with his hand. “You’ll have to ask more politely than that. I want to hear you say _please_. I want to hear you _beg_ for it.”

Aziraphale groaned in frustration, but the sight of Crowley’s lovely mouth, his full lips wet with saliva and parted slightly, had the angel’s resolve crumbling to the ground. “Please,” he whispered. “Please Crowley would you suck my cock?” 

With a grin, Crowley inched a little bit closer on his knees, leaned forward and gave the head of Aziraphale’s stiff, leaking cock a gentle lick with his forked tongue. Azirpahale’s mouth went slack and he made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat. 

“More?” Crowley asked, all coyness and flirtation, his lips hovering centimeters from the tip of Aziraphale’s prick. 

“Yes please,” Aziraphale whined, jutting his hips out just a bit in invitation. His cock twitched as it hung in the air, waiting for the demon’s mouth to return to it. 

“Well, since you’re being so polite,” Crowley smiled wickedly and then engulfed Aziraphale’s cock in his hot mouth and sank down on it to the hilt. 

Aziraphale’s breath exploded out of him in a sharp gust and he sucked lungfuls of it back in as the heat and slickness of Crowley’s lips and tongue enveloped him completely. “Oh! Oh my _lord_ ,” he groaned and tried not to thrust into the demon’s mouth. Crowley slid up and then back down with a soft moan, burying Aziraphale again in that mind bending, tingling heat. 

Azirphale’s hands came up of their own accord and wrapped themselves in Crowley’s short, copper tresses, clenching fistfuls of his soft, soft hair as the demon bobbed his mouth up and down on the angel’s aching cock. Aziraphale’s head fell back against the shelf behind him with a thunk and he let out a long, low moan at the feel of Crowley working him. Crowley’s tongue flicked along Aziraphale’s underside, then gently probed at his slit, and he momentarily stopped his up and down sucking in favor of rolling Aziaphale’s cock around in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. 

“Crowley, your _mouth_ ,” Aziraphale moaned. “It feels so very good. It’s…oh _my_...it’s simply delightful!”

Crowley pulled back and off Aziraphale with a soft pop and looked up at him, his yellow eyes dancing with mirth above red, bruised lips. “Say _fuck_ angel. I know you can,” he teased.

“Fuck,” Aziraphale said the word hesitatingly, cautiously, as if Heaven would hear him if he spoke too loudly. 

“You can do better than that angel. Let it all out,” Crowley urged before returning to his work, slipping his mouth back down on Aziraphale’s cock with renewed fervor. 

“Oh _FUCK!”_ Aziraphale yelped _. “Crowley, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”_ Aziraphale found that once he started with the profanity, that it was sort of difficult to stop. He felt shame bring a new heat to his cheeks, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. Instead, he gripped Crowley’s hair a bit tighter in his fists and thrust into the demon’s busy mouth. “Fuck, fuck, you’re sucking me so good my dear. You feel so... good. So... f-fucking... _good_ . Fuck, fuck, _fuuuck.”_

Crowley clearly approved of this new development. He was moaning around Aziraphale’s cock as it slid between his lips, and his moans only built in volume and frequency each time Aziraphale’s hips jerked and he thrust into Crowley’s mouth. “Crowley,” Aziraphale said weakly, feeling a familiar tight, tingling sensation building in his ball sack, feeling his stomach muscles start to clench with his impending orgasm. “Crowley, I’m going to… I’m going to come soon,” he gasped. Crowley nodded and moaned in response, his hand on his own cock stroking himself faster and faster. 

“Oh...oh...oh god Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley!”_ Aziraphale thrust forward one final time and felt himself clench and then burst in an explosion of pleasure as he came in the demon’s hot mouth. He heard Crowley’s high pitched moans and he could tell that he was coming too, shooting hot spend all over the cuffs of Aziraphale’s pants and his shoes as he jerked himself through his own climax. 

As Aziraphale drifted back to reality from the incredible high of his orgasm, he looked down just in time to see Crowley let his spent cock slip from between the demon’s lips. Crowley swayed on his knees, and he might have fallen had Aziraphale not leaned down and pulled the dizzy, loose demon up and into his arms. Crowley clung to him, trembling slightly. It felt beyond fantastic to have the slender, copper haired demon wrapped in Aziraphale’s embrace. They stood there for a moment, swaying a little, while Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair and squeezed him tight, and their breathing returned to normal. 

Eventually, he felt Crowley’s body shake in his arms with gentle laughter, and felt the demon grin where his face was pressed against the side of Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I win angel,” he said, his voice full of warm humor.

“Yes dear, you win,” Aziraphale admitted with a sigh. “Though to be honest, I don’t quite feel as though I’ve _lost_ anything.”

“Yeah. We both win,” Crowley said snapping his fingers to clean up the mess of their little tryst. “Want to go get some dinner?” He pulled back and eyed Aziraphale expectantly.

“In just a moment my darling,” Aziraphale said with a smile as he pulled Crowley into a soft kiss.


End file.
